Realms Of Non-Existence
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: Monsters running rampant across Mobius are the least of the worlds problems. As the FCs all begin to band together mysteries of the past are discovered and events best left forgotten come back into the light. Of course with more and more distress calls been sent out, hope is fading fast. Can the unknown heroes make it in time to uncover what's truly going on?


_**AN: Well for anyone who actually knows what this is about, wow congratulations this is my "spinoff" I guess to the actual story... so to begin with, I suppose this is something that was really born more from boredom than anything else, but I do kind of want to do a story showcasing what my other FCs are going through during the events of the tale... and expand on some things just because it would be fun :)**_

_**So without any further ado:**_

**The War That Never Was**

**-Streaky the tiger**

_**-TammyHybrid21 Now taking the reigns! So welcome to:**_

**Realms Of Non-Existence**

* * *

The bored Human teenager lazily relaxed on her bed and read some fanfiction for a while before rolling her eyes and deciding to flip over to YouTube for a bit, sure that there would be something much more entertaining there, rather than the same drivel that was been posted as fanfic.

"It's everyone and their clichés there..." she grumbled under her breath as she watched a few of the little animations on YouTube before she noticed a rather odd video. There were absolutely no comments on it which seemed off to her since it was actually the kind of video that she thought would attract some attention, especially with the title.

S.O.S, Calling OCs, Mobius in Peril

Curious and with nothing else to do she clicked on the video sat back and watched it. When it ended she blinked a couple of times before checking the time, it was roughly 4:00AM after all, perhaps she simply needed some sleep, or maybe it was a joke.

"Hah Hah very funny guys." she stated shaking her head and closing the Internet down before shutting off the computer and snuggling down into her bed. "Nice little animation though..." she yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets, soon falling fast asleep, the video filling her dreams with images of her FCs aiding the ones in the video, and the image of a shark tapping desperately on glass, trying to capture her attention.

* * *

Meanwhile in another world/realm altogether the monstrous threat from the video was a very real threat and a small yellow furred cheetah stood across from a plant monster desperately trying to keep it from passing them. The cheetah grit his teeth together as he dodged the long thorny vines hurtled his way, his doctors coat not really helping in this situation.

With a growl his off eyes snapped open and he landed causing dust to jump into the air. He's attire wasn't anything special, nothing more than a doctors long coat, stethoscope around his neck and a pair of white boots with red soles and crosses on them. "That all you can do you stupid plant!" He shouted at the hulking plant monster his messy brown hair falling across his oddly coloured eyes.

The monster turned with horrifying speed to his general direction and he had to quickly jump to avoid the barrage of most likely poisoned pine needles that were sent his way. Closing his blue left eye he growled and with little effort pushed himself up off the ground up and over the monster, just barely avoiding been caught by any of the vines protruding from it's back.

"Come on then! Let's dance!" he shouted landing easily on his own two feet and slipping into a stance. Her just hoped that he would have the energy to call upon the needed ability to defeat the monster, it was just one from many that had attacked this area, and the third one he'd been forced to actively engage in battle. "There is no way I'm letting you reach the village..." he growled as the plant galloped towards him.

Finally it was in range and with a grunt he threw both of his white furred hands up and flame blasted forth from them, incinerating the monster before it could get any closer. He stood for a few moments in that pose before he dropped his arms panting, his brown and blue eyes staring blankly at the ground before he rose and shook his head.

He couldn't stay out here, not for much longer, but the village needed to be warned. With a small groan he spun around and dashed towards the hidden village. A village that obviously wasn't hidden enough, obviously they needed a few more fighters, but where could they get them, and how much longer would this go on?

Those thoughts plagued his mind as he ran full pelt back towards the village that had become his home. So distracted by them he was that he didn't even notice that he had missed a monster, or that it was following him, ready to consume the village if it got the chance.

* * *

_**So yeah... I guess this is actually pretty good... I dunno... I feel as though I might have been trying a bit too hard here... anyway that doesn't really matter. I've done it, and I'm happy with it.**_

_**Yes it ties in with Streaky's story so... Yeah. If anyone wants their FCs/OCs to appear in this, even if it's only a brief cameo please send over their profiles via PM please... I would prefer that the review section actually be used for reviews sorry...**_

_**Disclaimer: *cough* Also TammyHybrid21 doesn't actually own anything except for her own characters okay.. so no, not even the idea is her own... that privilege goes to Streaky the Tiger yeah so... now just shoo... or review whatever.**_


End file.
